


Verdadera magia (ArgUK)

by DulceDeMiel



Series: evento promptaton [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, England (Country), Evento Promptatón, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, France (Country), Gay, Gay Male Character, Hetalia Kink Meme, Human & Country Names Used, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Latin Hetalia, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Magic, Magic England (Hetalia), One Word Prompt Meme, Poor England (Hetalia), Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yaoi, eventopromptaton
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulceDeMiel/pseuds/DulceDeMiel
Summary: Argentina disfrutaba de molestar a Inglaterra. Ver su rostro rojo de rabia, sus ojos verdes incendiados y sus gruesas cejas fruncidas era algo que le encantaba pero que jamás admitiría. Y, esta vez, había robado la varita mágica de la oveja negra de Europa. Corre, Martín, de esta no te salvas.





	Verdadera magia (ArgUK)

**Author's Note:**

> La temática es humor, un humor algo bizarro y sin sentido. No intenten encontrar coherencia porque no van a encontrar nada. Hay muchos chistes, no los tomen en serio, no están hechos con animo de ofender a nadie. 
> 
> (pd: sé que está fuera de tiempo, en mis demás cuentas sí lo subí cuando correspondía. Es sólo que me olvidé de surbirlo aquí también, perdón :c)
> 
> NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.  
> Hetalia y sus personajes es de Himaruya. Martín Hernández (Argentina), Manuel González (Chile), Sebastián Artigas (Uruguay) son de rowein.

(promt fantasía o magia)

Las puertas de vidrio fueron abiertas de un estrepitoso golpe. Varias personas se giraron, algunas curiosas y otras más bien ofendidas por el sonido fuera de lugar, para seguir con la mirada al responsable de tal indecencia. Pero el responsable no se hizo responsable, valga la redundancia. 

El adolescente que no aparentaba ser mayor de veinte años, de cabello rubio alborotado y vistiendo un traje militar había entrado al aeropuerto de Inglaterra de un momento al otro y, entre jadeos y risas escandalosas, había comenzado a quitarse la ropa y a arrojarla mientras corría. Pronto su apariencia formal y sobria fue reemplazada por una simple y corriente vestimenta consistente en unos jeans gastados y una camiseta con la foto Gustavo Cerati en ella. Y ahí fue cuando la poca aura madura que portaba se fue al carajo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta su forma de caminar, su sonrisa maliciosa y su risa juguetona ya de por sí se lo podía confundir con un niño de quince con nivel intelectual considerablemente bajo. O al menos esa era la forma en los que algunos ingleses veían al chico que corría por los pasillos del aeropuerto e irrumpía el ambiente serio (y aburrido) con sus grititos y chillidos. 

Las miradas acusadoras y molestas lo siguieron por un largo rato. Hasta que decidió que no podía más, quizás debido la inactividad que había tenido el último mes por haber estado comiendo kilos de helado mientras lloraba en la cama y miraba vídeos del mundial del ‘86. Y entonces se detuvo. Recostó la espalda en una pared y cerró los ojos, manteniendo la boca entreabierta para respirar con dificultad mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápido. Permaneció en esa posición por un largo rato, unos largos minutos en los que lo único que hacía era limpiarse el sudor de la frente con su propia camiseta; levantando esta apropósito para que se le vieran los abdominales pero después se acordaba que sus abdominales se habían ido junto con sus ganas de vivir y entonces se cubría la pancita. 

Y, de la nada, comenzó a reír histérico. 

—Te re cabió —soltó al aire mientras admiraba su más reciente adquisición. La cual era ni una copa ni tampoco un dildo pero estaba igualmente orgulloso de haberla obtenido: en sus manos reposaba un palito negro, delgado y alargado (¡que no es un dildo, por dios!) cuya punta estaba adornada con una reluciente y grande estrella amarilla (tampoco era uno de esos dildos con formas que Japón hacía. ¿Cómo creen? Martín ya tenía de esos). Era la varita mágica de Inglaterra.

Y Argentina comenzó a fantasear. Miles de posibilidades cruzaron su mente. Podría viajar en el tiempo y corregir algunos penales fallidos, podría hechizarse a sí mismo para poder comer sin engordar o para tener perfecta manicura para siempre, podría arreglar la crisis económica de su país o… ¡podría hacer aparecer millones y millones de dólares y convertirse en la nueva potencia mundial!

Aunque todas las opciones le resultaban igual de tentadoras, Martín se decidió por la última. Extendió su brazo hacia arriba, alzando la varita por encima de su cabeza. Y recitó unas muy pobres y mal pronunciadas palabras en Latin que harían que hasta Chile le pegara y le pidiese que por favor hablara bien. 

Y ocurrió.

Billetes de todos los colores comenzaron a llover del cielo (o mejor dicho, del techo del aeropuerto). Y Martín gritó como niño en Navidad y comenzó a correr en círculos, con ambos brazos alzados. Y se resbaló y se cayó al piso, se puso de rodillas y agradeció a Maradonna. 

—Ah no —balbuceó desconcertado a penas le prestó atención al billete color rosado que había tomado entre sus manos. Y es que todos los billetes eran de una enorme variedad de colores chillones y llamativos y de textura un tanto resbalosa, pero Martín no le había dado importancia hasta que se fijó que todos los billetes tenían un dibujo de un pene. Y se dio cuenta que no eran billetes de verdad. Sino que eran billetes del monopolio (un monopolio muy extraño que involucraba penes y del cual Martín no quería saber nada)—. La recalcada concha de t-

Argentina no tuvo tiempo de volver a intentar el conjuro o de siquiera maldecir su desgracia. Su nombre había sido pronunciado en un fuerte y potente grito que hizo eco por todo el lugar y logró que Martín se estremeciera en su lugar y tragara duro. La representación del país donde en esos momentos se encontraba hizo acto de presencia, acercándose furiosa hacia la nación latina. Argentina se hizo una bolita en su lugar y, temeroso, se volteó (hacia atrás, obviamente, no va a voltear hacia adelante duh). Vio a Inglaterra caminando a paso firme y pesado, apretando ambos puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos y clavarse las uñas en la piel y vistiendo un horrible chaleco de lana con estampado a cuadros y un pantalón de abuelo (sin ofender a los abuelos, por supuesto). Con su rostro rojo de rabia, sus ojos verdes incendiados y sus gruesas cejas fruncidas que consiguieron que una sonrisa amplia se formara en los labios de Martín.

Y Argentina podría ser un idiota pero no era estúpido. Salió corriendo a penas Arthur estuvo a unos dos metros suyo. Y Arthur, sin darse cuenta que estaba dándole lo que quería, lo persiguió al instante. 

Los ojos ahora estaban posados sobre las dos naciones. La más joven que reía con las mejillas rojas mientras apuntaba la varita mágica a lugares al azar, gritando que iba a convertir toda la comida en un scone quemado y haciendo que los extranjeros que estaban en el aeropuerto gritaran de miedo ante aquella amenaza. Y la nación más vieja que jadeaba e intentaba disimular que le dolía la espalda, porque había superado su etapa de ser una imagen paternal y ya no estaba para jugar a las corridas.  
Entre risas histéricas, maldiciones incompletas, gritos y amenazas de muerte y de scones todo terminó más rápido de lo que Argentina hubiese querido y más bizarramente de lo que Inglaterra esperaba.

La varita mágica fue apuntada sin quererlo hacia una rana y una bolsa con marihuana (no pregunten qué hacía una rana y una bolsa de marihuana en un aeropuerto, por favor. Recuerden que estamos en el país de las hadas). La rana se transformó en Francia y la marihuana en Uruguay. Ambos se miraron confundidos, sin entender por qué habían aparecido ahí. Francia recordaba haber estado en el salón de belleza hacia un segundo atrás y Uruguay creía que estaba comprando marihuana. 

Y con tanto vino y marihuana que desprendían esas dos naciones, Martín se resbaló y cayó al suelo de culo. 

—¡Te tengo, maldito! —gruñó Arthur, arrebatándole la varita a Martín de un movimiento rápido. 

Argentina comenzó a patalear y hacer capricho en el suelo, rodando y lloriqueando muy patéticamente. Pero como se había graduado de patético en la Universidad Para Aweona’os de Chile, era todo un profesional en el asunto. 

—Ten algo de decencia —exigió Inglaterra con la poca paciencia que sorpresivamente le quedaba—. Te estás comportando como el inmaduro que eres. Al menos disimula un poco.

—¡Sos tan egoísta! —chilló, levantándose de golpe y acercándose a él. Arthur retrocedió dos pasos y miró hacia arriba (porque Martín traía sus zapatos de tacón puestos y estaba más alto de lo normal).

—No soy egoísta, tú tomas las cosas sin pedirme permiso. Si usarás “por favor” y “gracias” como un caballero, el asunto sería diferente. 

Martín le miró curioso.

—¿Me prestás la varita, por favor?

—No.

Argentina frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

—¡Bien, igual ni la quería! Es una varita trucha de cotillón que se parece a la de los Padrinos Mágicos. 

—¡No es un pescado, es una varita!

—¡Trucha en mi país significa de mala calidad, nunca me escuchas!

Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una de sus pobladas cejas. Martín se quitó los zapatos de tacón para estar más a su altura.

—Igual —volvió a hablar, sosteniendo los zapatos en una mano y colocando sus pies desnudos sobre el frío mármol para acercarse más a Inglaterra—, ¿qué vas a saber vos de magia?

Arthur abrió su boca para replicar, más concentrado en hallar una manera de contraatacar a su enemigo que en el hecho de que Martín estaba demasiado cerca. Ni siquiera fue capaz de pronunciar la primera de la oración cuando sintió que el jalaban de la corbata, seguido de unos labios carnosos que se posicionaron sobre los suyos y le obligaron a callarse. Y, de un momento al otro, la furia y molestia se evaporaron por completo. Su ceño fruncido y la expresión fastidiada se relajaron, sus parpados cayeron despacio y la mueca en sus labios se disipó. Se sumergió en un beso torpe y demandante, en una pequeña y silenciosa guerra en la que ambos pares de labios se movían apresurados con ansias de dominar la situación y guiar el ritmo. 

Y Arthur fue capaz de percibir que, a pesar de la altanería y la seguridad con la que Martín se había atrevido a robarle un beso, en realidad el argentino le estaba besado con nervios. Lo supo por las pausas que Martín se tomaba cada vez que Arthur atrapaba su labio entre sus dientes, conteniendo la respiración mientras se quedaba pasmado en su lugar; y por los pequeños segundos en los que Martín se separaba temblando y luego se volvía a inclinar hacia él. Inglaterra sonrió con ternura y subió sus manos hacia las mejillas de la nación más joven. Acarició la piel suave con la yema de sus pulgares e hizo que sus dedos se deslizaran hacia la cabellera rubia y se enredaran entre sus mechones. Martín suspiró entonces, ladeando la cabeza y abriendo un poco la boca sin darse cuenta; cediendo por unos segundos. 

Ambos labios comenzaron a moverse despacio, fundiéndose en un beso lento e intenso. Arthur se embriagó al instante con el dulzor de los labios de Martín que le resultaron más adictivos que cualquier bebida alcohólica que había probado hasta entonces y Martín se apegó más a él con ansías, deseoso de sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—¿Ves? —Martín fue quien se separó. No por la falta de aire, no porque estaban en público ni tampoco por el hecho de que Francia los estaba filmando (de hecho, no se había percatado de ese detalle). Sino porque se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, porque la boca de Inglaterra, las caricias de Inglaterra y la facilidad con la que Inglaterra le besaba lo estaban volviendo loco y Argentina no podía dejarse sucumbir por él. No quería mostrarse débil, no ante Arthur—. Esto, esto es magia de verdad —dijo con orgullo. Arthur se relamió los labios y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Puedo jugar con tu varita mágica? —volvió a intentar.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no —contestó, empujándole la frente con la punta de la varita. Martín dejó escapar una risita maliciosa y negó con la cabeza.

—No me refería a esa varita.

Arthur sonrió.


End file.
